You Had Me From Hello
by Shadow Darkholme
Summary: My very first sonfic. It's about what Erik thinks after Christine leaves him. Please R&R!


Hi all. This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please don't kill me! Anyway, it's about Erik's thoughts after Christine leaves him. The song is by Kenny Chesney. Everything in (..) is the song, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if you think that I do, then you need serious mental help.

***************************************************************************************************************

You Had Me From Hello 

_(You had me from Hello)_

Will I ever be able to forget you? Your smile, your voice, your touch…the Vicomte is a lucky man to have you. I hate him, why did he take you from me? Why did you leave?

_(One word, that's all that was said,_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head._

_Your smile just captured me; you were in my future as far as I could see.)_

When I first heard your angelic voice, I knew that I was going to be your willing slave forever. I called to you and snag with you, and you thought of me as your Angel. I was contented to let you think that for as long as possible. If only I had told you the truth from the start, well, then maybe I could have truly won your heart. Instead I fooled you, and played upon your desires and superstitions. Slowly I fell in love with you, although I swore that I never would. I did not realize the pain such a simple act would bring. How could I have been so blind?

_(And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still._

_You ask me if I love you, if I always will…_

_Well you had me from "Hello")_

I finally gained enough courage to bring you to my lair. During the entire time you were with me, it seemed as if lust had taken over the logical part of my mind. You seemed hesitant at first, wary almost. Perhaps some part of you already knew what horrors would befall everyone involved in the months to come. Of course at the beginning I never noticed your apprehension, I was too caught up in my own fairy tale.

_(I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me; it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello")_

When you realized that I was actually a man, and not a heavenly body, you became terrified. I could tell that you thought I was mad. I suppose that is slightly true; I was, am, mad, mad with love that is. I am a man, just like any other, so why shouldn't I be able to feel and receive this emotion which everyone takes for granted? Because I am a "horror"; do you remember Christine? That is what you screamed when you so cruelly tore off my mask, and in doing so discovered my secret. Why, oh why did you have to see me Christine? Why couldn't you have been happy with just my voice and my love? Did you have to know my dark secret? 

_(Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought It'd never fall._

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again.)_

Even after I told you to leave, you came back time and time again. Each time the lies that you fed me were more hideous than the last. Although I could feel my heart breaking a little more with each fib, I did not care; for you were with me and the circumstances did not matter. I became angry if you ever talked about the Vicomte. I regret it now, for I believe that each tangent drew you farther away from me, made you more afraid of me.

_(The last time was the last time that I'd let someone in._

_Well, you had me from "Hello")_

In the end I finally gave you up to the Vicomte; do you realize how badly that broke my heart? Even now, years later I awoke from a nightmarish sleep crying your name. Half the time I fully expect you to come to me, then I realize the horrible truth. I cannot even find release in my music anymore, because it reminds me of you.

_(I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes._

_You won me; it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never had a chance you know?)_

Your room is still the same. I have destroyed and rebuilt the rest of my house time and time again, but I never touched your room. Everyday I put fresh roses upon your dresser. I know that I do this in a vain hope that you will return to me. Please Christine, I need you. I love you, I always will, can your rich husband say that and mean it? Please my Angel, won't you please return to me?

_(I never had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head._

_You had me from "Hello"_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_Girl, I've loved you from "Hello")_

*************************************************************************************************

Well what do you think? Should I keep it up or give it up? Please R&R! 


End file.
